


A Little Vitamin D

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Australia, Beach House, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Travel, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil is surprised to find Dan in a rather inviting position on the outdoor patio of their beach villa on the coast of Australia. The couple enjoys semi-public sex in the sun.





	A Little Vitamin D

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a photo that Dan shared on Instagram last summer while in Australia for their Interactive Introverts tour.

"Oh, Sweet Mother of Christ," Phil's mouth fell open when he saw it. He gasped and pulled at his lower lip with his teeth. Dan joked about doing it, but Phil hadn't believed him.

He really did it; he really posted a photo of himself during the act of lovemaking with the clever caption, "getting that d ... vitamin."

Phil hummed at the memory. It had been one of their more daring escapades for sure, and consequently, one of their most exciting. Making love on a semi-private, beach-side patio in Australia was something that they had dreamed about. Phil loved exotic locations, and Dan loved the possibility of being discovered.

Dan was in the shower now, washing the sand from his smooth, soft, body. Phil could hear him moving about. Seeing the incredibly sexy and revealing photo made Phil want to go in there now and ravish him all over again, head to toe.

The best times were never planned, and today was certainly no exception. It was a lazy, mid-afternoon soak in the sun, and neither man expected it to go as far as it did.

They finished their lunch and enjoyed a little red wine on the patio, which faced the beach. The patio was quiet and lovely with its pink and orange florals and vineyard-style arches. There was a hammock, though it could only accommodate a single man.

Dan settled on the double lounger and invited Phil to join him.

"Mmm, the sun feels so good. I could fall asleep out here, especially with the wine," Phil giggled and leaned into Dan, who was resting comfortably on his left side to face him.

"Me too," Dan smiled. "The breeze feels amazing."

Phil rolled onto his right side and gently pressed their foreheads together. He held Dan's hands inside of his own and sighed contentedly.

"This is happiness, Dan. This's what it's all about, Baby," Phil grinned and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much."

Dan smiled and agreed, brushing his smooth, hairless, knee against his lover's.

"It really is," he whispered. "I wish we could lay just like this forever, and I love you too."

Phil kissed him then, softly and slowly. Dan tasted of red wine and himself. The breeze moved gently across their skin and through their hair.

"Mmm, Phil?" Dan opened his eyes. "Babe, we need some sun cream. It's already been ten minutes, and you'll burn in fifteen."

"You're right, thanks, Darling," Phil rolled on to his back and swung his long, bare, legs around to the side of the padded lounger. "I'll only be a minute."

Dan rolled on to his back as well, stretching his long neck and limbs. His legs draped over the side and crossed at the ankles. It was such a beautiful place, and being here with Phil was a dream come true. It was a holiday inside of a world tour, and they were having the time of their lives.

There was something about the sea air and the warmth of the sun that made Dan want to be naked. He rubbed his legs together and pressed his palms down on his thighs. He thought about stripping down to nothing and having Phil come out to find him spread out on the plush mattress of the lounger. It made him feel tingly all over and he slipped a single hand between his legs, stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thighs delicately. Dan hummed softly and turned to look inside the villa.

He couldn't see Phil from where he lay, so he removed his tank top and tossed it haphazardly into the bush behind him. God, the sun felt so good on his skin. Dan wanted to know what it felt like to be completely naked now. He pushed down on his hips and wiggled out of his black shorts, looking over his shoulder for Phil. He even had time to remove his white pants.

The breeze swept over his pale body, and the sensation was absolutely incredible. He pulled his knees up alternately and relaxed his legs, allowing his right to dangle off the lounger at the knee. He stretched his long body and lifted his arms above his head, settling them behind him. Dan closed his eyes and felt the sun kiss his bare skin in a hundred places. He wanted to roll over and feel the warmth on his bare, pale, ass.

Phil would be out at any moment to discover him, and the thought made him a little hard. He knew that Phil loved the excitement of making love in exotic locations and under unusual circumstances. What was taking him so long anyway?

It suited Dan just fine to have a moment to soak up a little more of the sun. He felt beautiful like this, and he knew that Phil would think so too.

"Mmmm," Dan moaned into the breeze over his pink lips. He licked them and let them fall apart.

"Oh my God," Dan heard Phil gasp from the doorway. "Jesus ... you look so ... _fuck_."

Dan's eyes were open in an instant. Phil stood in the doorway with an open mouth and flushed cheeks. He held on to the handle of the sliding glass door to steady himself.

"Oh, hi there, Babe," Dan grinned. "What's in your pocket? Hmm?"

Phil just stood there, staring in total disbelief. He was so turned on by Dan’s nakedness, or was it his boldness?

"Phil?"

Phil shook his head. "Goddamnit, I wasn't expecting this. You look so ... Christ." He took a few steps forward, his eyes on Dan. "And never mind what's in my pocket." Phil smirked and sat down next to him. "I hope to God that no one can see you but me."

Dan, who had a well-established exhibition kink, hoped that someone could. 

"Yeah? Maybe you should cover me up then." Dan smiled and sat up just enough to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's neck. He lay back slowly, taking Phil with him.

Phil moaned softly and sighed. 

"God you make me crazy." He leaned forward and kissed Dan's lips. "You're so beautiful like this."

Dan smiled and kissed him back. He wanted Phil to be naked too. He wanted him to feel the breeze against his chest, his belly, his cock, and his perfect ass.

"I just want to look at you," Phil propped himself up on one elbow and looked Dan up and down. He licked his lips and hummed with delight. "You're so perfect."

Dan blushed a bit, though it was hard to tell in the sunlight. The soft mattress accepted his body so well. He wanted to roll over and feel it cradle his hardening cock as well. More than that, he wanted Phil's hands on him. Dan wanted to know what it felt like to be taken outside like this, so completely free.

Phil lay a hand on Dan's bare abdomen and leaned in close. "I want to touch you all over. Can I?"

Dan nodded and put his hands over Phil's, guiding them all the way up his belly, his chest, his collarbones, his neck, and to his face. He lay Phil's curved hand over his cheek and released him, looking at him with complete adoration. 

" _Please._ "

Phil swallowed and nodded slowly. His hands had been over Dan's body countless times, still, he trembled. His body was so beautiful and smooth. The sun hit him in all the right places, accentuating every curve and mound, and casting a shadow in every dip and valley. 

"I swear to Christ you're the most beautiful thing ..." Phil inhaled and held his breath as he brought his other hand to rest on Dan's other cheek, framing his face. He ran his thumbs gently across Dan's pink lips and then kissed him. Their mouths made soft sounds as they met and separated.

"Fuck," Dan whispered. He opened his legs a little bit and drew them back. Phil moved his hand slowly down his chest and over the slight mound of his belly to bring it to rest on his curved hip. "You're so soft. I bet you taste like heaven. I need to know for sure."

Dan groaned softly and let his head settle in the pillowed mattress. 

"I want you to taste me." He allowed his arms to rest behind his head, revealing to Phil his broad chest and shallow underarms. "Please ... m’please." His eyelids fluttered.

Phil lay down beside him and pushed his head into Dan's bare, sun-kissed shoulder. He wrapped his lips around his tender ear lobe and tugged. Dan could feel his lover's throat against his neck.

"Oh God," he gasped. " _Phil._ "

Phil happened to look down at the long length of Dan's body to see Dan thumbing at his own tanned nipples. It made him exponentially harder in his shorts. 

"Does it feel good to touch yourself like that?" He returned to his ear lobe, kissing and licking the sensitive skin beneath it. Dan moaned and nodded.

"Go ahead and keep touching, Baby. I'll get there eventually. I want to take my time with you." Phil's voice was deep and quiet, just like it always was when he was aroused like this. It made Dan shiver, even under the warmth of the sun.

Phil's hands moved over Dan's body like he was discovering him for the very first time. He didn't want to leave a single, square inch of his flesh untouched by his hands or his mouth.

Phil lingered around Dan's neck, nuzzling it and running his fingertips over it in long, broad, strokes. 

"Mmmm, beautiful," Phil mumbled as he leaned in to suck gently on his skin. He could feel Dan squirming beneath him. "And these incredible collarbones ... you know I've always loved them."

Dan felt warm, wet, kisses all over his shoulders and then Phil's smooth tongue plunging deeply into the dip of his collarbone. He raised his hips instinctively and was met with a hand that pressed him back down.

"I," Dan gasped, "I can't help it."

Phil smiled and ran his hands over Dan's smooth, warm, torso. He groaned as he felt his lover's soft skin under his palms and fingertips. "So pretty, so fucking perfect."

Dan whined softly and managed to circle his hips back into the softness of the mattress. Phil smiled against his throat and mouthed hotly at the skin there.

Dan's hands found their way the center of Phil's tank top. He fisted the material, gathering it in his hand, and tugged upward. 

"Off, take it off!"

Phil released the delicious flesh of Dan's neck long enough to pull the tank off over his head. He tossed it, and it landed among the orange blooms of the bush behind them, just like Dan's.

"I'm going to burn out here, Dan," Phil giggled, shoving his face into his lover's armpit, kissing him softly.

"Then you better get to it," Dan giggled back. He didn't know what he wanted aside seeing Phil naked beside him. He always loved oral sex, and he knew that Phil did too. He really wanted his boyfriend's cock, but he was curious what Phil would do without his asking. Dan was always the first to beg for it, and although it was always incredible, it left Dan wondering what Phil would have done on his own accord.

Phil slid down his smooth, naked, torso and rolled his tongue around the lovely dip of Dan's sweet navel. He kissed him all around the little divot, licking and sucking as he moved lower. His hands held Dan's hips, fitting perfectly inside of his grip.

"So good," Dan squealed. "Yes, Phil."

His hard, smooth, cock lay parallel to his body, the pinkening flesh pulsing with pleasure and anticipation. Phil rubbed his face over it and held it in his hand, cupping Dan's soft balls with the other.

"Oh, Christ," Dan huffed. He loved looking down to see Phil's hand wrapped around him. "Mmm, God yes." His eyes rolled back, and he lifted his hips again.

"I need to suck," Phil brushed his lips against Dan's throbbing length. "Please?"

"Fuck yeah, want your mouth, Phil." Dan lay back and spread his arms out over his head. He felt so free like this. 

Phil was licking and tugging at his swollen head in no time at all, taking Dan's first, salty, drops on to his eager tongue. He moaned as he worked.

Dan exhaled deeply and pushed his ass deeper into the lounger. Phil always felt so good on him. The breeze felt especially nice when Phil pulled away.

"I hate this: I want to make you come in my mouth, but I also want to fuck you out here like this. I want it all with you ... I always do." Phil pushed his free hand down into his own pants.

"God, Phil ..." Dan's chest was heaving. He wanted Phil's mouth back, but the promise of a good fucking had him leaking in steady streams. "Do it ... keep sucking until I'm close, and then get inside of me."

"Jesus, Daniel," Phil sputtered. "Really?"

" _Yes, really_ ," Dan squirmed on the lounger and rolled his head around. "Want to see me finger myself open while you suck?"

"Oh my God, _yes_." He reached down and pulled the bottle of lube from his shorts and then removed the rest of his clothing, allowing it to drop in a pile at the foot of the lounger.

"Oh, that's so hot." Dan held the lube in his hand and arched his back, pushing his heels down. "You planned to fuck me out here?"

Phil resumed his position between Dan's thighs, kneeling on the patio brick. 

"Mhm," Phil muttered as he took Dan down his throat unexpectedly. "Well, somebody was gonna fuck somebody,” he grinned. “I’m not picky." Phil pulled off and plunged down again and again, twisting and tightening his lips around Dan's thick, pulsating, cock. He popped off and looked him in the eyes. "I never expected you to be completely naked like this you know."

Dan moaned loudly as Phil went back down to pleasure him. He laid back and stretched outward, bumping his phone with his curled fist.

He had the idea to film himself.

First, Dan flipped the camera and recorded his own face. He got even hotter watching his own reaction to Phil's skilled ministrations. His eyes rolled under heavy lids and his mouth contorted into different shapes, only tiny whimpers escaping his pink lips.

Then he decided to capture the source of his unbelievable pleasure by turning the camera around on Phil.

It turned him on so much to record Phil's sounds this way. Just as he was about to reach down and slide his long fingers into his lover's hair, Phil looked up with his lips stretched tautly around Dan's thick cock. His eyes were bright and watery with the effort.

Phil's mouth was full, but still he moaned. He loved that Dan was filming this. In fact, it gave him permission to begin rubbing his own severely swollen cock against the end of the mattress as he worked.

"Fuck Babe, you look so good between my legs ... those pretty lips wrapped around my cock." Dan's voice was low and soft.

Phil groaned and dropped his head over Dan's thigh. "Babe, you can't talk like that or I won't be able to fuck you."

Dan giggled and pushed his fingers into Phil's hair. "Come on now, get back on me ... I know you want to taste." Dan kept the video going with a shaky hand.

"Daniel!" Phil shouted hotly into his balls. "Fucking hell." He went back to loving him, taking him deeply and tightly.

"Just like that, Darling ... s-so fucking good." Dan was completely wrecked now. He could hardly lift his own head. He wanted Phil to make love to him, and he had to calm down or it wasn't going to come without the sweet sting of an overstimulated prostate.

Phil pulled up slowly and swallowed tightly around his swollen, sensitive, cock head. He was breathless and beautiful. "Your fingers or mine?"

"Mine. I'll come if you do it," Dan slipped his hand alongside Phil's face and bent his wrist to reach inside himself. His legs were now perched on Phil's shoulders. Phil moaned around him upon hearing the wet sounds that Dan made with his long fingers.

"Dan, I can't last much longer ... this is so hot, and I need to be inside you." Phil was delirious with need. Dan couldn't remember seeing him quite so helpless. The hand that held his cock trembled, and the other was dedicated to holding his own at the base to stave off an early orgasm.

Dan sighed. He panted through the edge and tossed his phone face down on the lounger. Phil crawled up his legs and over his body, pressing their chests together.

Phil kissed him, his lips stretched and swollen from loving Dan so long. 

"I fucking need you ... please, Dan ... please."

Phil was practically scrambling to get between his legs. If Dan wasn't wanting him so badly, he would have teased him.

Dan pulled him close and pressed his full lips to Phil's ear. 

" _Fuck me, Philip_."

Phil let out a strangled cry and kissed him feverishly, covering his neck in wet, desperate smacks. "Stay like this. I need to see you."

Dan gasped at the feeling of Phil's pressure. It was such an unbelievable sensation to be split by his lover. It burned so good and filled him completely. He pressed his hands into Phil's chest and sighed. 

"Oh my God."

"Get your phone, Dan ... I want you to see what you look like when I'm fucking you." Phil dropped his head and kissed Dan's smooth, pale, chest.

"Jesus," Dan fumbled around in search of his phone, careful not to move his hips or look away from Phil.

"Good. Now watch your own beautiful face while I make you come." Phil pulled back slowly and carefully, leaving only the very tip of his pink cock inside. The air rushed out of Dan's lungs as Phil pushed back in.

"Ahhh," Dan tipped his head back and pressed into the lounger. He held his phone shakily in his left hand, and cupped Phil's shoulder with his right. He squeezed and released his flesh as he pumped.

"I'm so sorry, Dan, I'm not gonna last long ... you're just so ... hot, and tight, and perfect." Dan bounced as Phil scooped his hips back and forth, going straight for his prostate.

"Feels so good, Phil ... f-fuck me hard!" Dan dropped the phone and reached up to hold Phil's face in his hands as they shook the futon. Phil grunted and groaned, hissing at the feeling of his lover's warm, smooth, body.

"Fuck! I'm so close. Don't stop," Dan was close to tears. Phil knew exactly how to make him feel the most possible pleasure - first amazing oral, and now this.

"That's it, Darling ... come. Make a mess of us, yeah? I wanna feel it."

Dan's arms flew back, his open palms face up alongside his flushed face. Phil stroked Dan's right palm with his fingertips and slid his hand inside, intertwining their fingers. Sex was never just sex; they were making love. Dan squeezed his hand around Phil's and bore down with the very edge of his orgasm.

"I'm ... m’Christ!" Dan squeezed his eyes shut as his hot, white, come sprayed over their chests and bellies in long, rhythmic contractions. "Phil ... oh my God, _Phil_." His body lengthened.

"Shit, Dan, you're so fucking beautiful ... I'm so close ... so Goddamn close."

Phil thrusted a bit more shallowly to avoid hurting his boyfriend.

"Babe, I want you to come in my mouth ..." Dan lay back against the lounger and let his lips fall open.

"Oh," Phil pulled out immediately and shook with the intensity of his impending orgasm. "Fuck, Dan, it's happening ..."

And just like that, Dan sat bolt upright and pushed his face down on to Phil's convulsing cock, gripping his bare ass and drinking greedily. Phil's hands were deep in his curls, his fingertips massaging his scalp with great pressure. He moaned loudly, his head thrown back in pure pleasure.

Dan pulled off with a wet smacking sound and hugged Phil's hips, pressing his face into his slowly-softening cock.

"Fuck me," Phil muttered. "Dan that was … that was unbelievably hot." He watched Dan flop back on to the lounger, his torso covered in his own come. He looked positively spent, one-hundred percent satisfied, and completely and utterly wrecked.

"God damn you’re beautiful." Phil didn't even give his lover a chance to protest. "I'm am serious, Dan, you get more beautiful every day." He sat down next to his boyfriend and leaned down to retrieve his discarded tank top. He started to clean Dan. "You are absolutely glowing these days. Confidence looks so good on you."

Dan smiled. "Yeah? I could say the same for you. I love seeing you look so self-assured. I'm so proud of you."

Phil smiled sweetly and continued to wipe his boyfriend's body clean.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I posted some of that video as an Instagram story?" Dan winked.

"Yeah right," Phil snorted.

"No really, tell me it wouldn't be hot to post a clip, a screenshot maybe. They would never know what was actually going on." Dan wiggled his eyebrows and tipped his head to the side playfully.

"No way." Phil laughed as he tossed the now-soiled tank to the bricks. "You'd never."

Now Phil sat in their bed, waiting for Dan to finish his shower. The photo was both beautiful and daring. He supposed that the average follower would never suspect more than a little healthy sunbathing. Only they knew for sure, and it made Phil want round two.


End file.
